School Bros
by Ripred rager
Summary: Leo, Percy, and Nico get bored in school.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys I'm bored." Nico said. Percy, Nico, and Leo were passing notes in science..

Percy-"Ya so are me and Leo, and we came up with an idea."

Nico-"What?"

Leo- "Me and Percy were thinking 'bout pulling a prank on Percy's rival swim team"

Nico-"no, i think we should prank the popular girls."

Percy- "whatever man, as long as we get to have some fun, I'm seriously bored."

Leo-"guys shhhhhh Mr. Samson looking at us suspiciously."

"Leo, percy and Nico, are you doing something you shouldn't be?"

"Why of course not Mr. Samson, in fact we were rather engrossed in your speech between the difference of wood fire and chemical fire." Leo stalled so his friend could come up with a plan.

Nico- Percy quick! Make some water bottles fall or something, while Leo has the teacher distracted."

Just as Miley took a drink, Percy made her lid pop of and hit her in the face, resulting in all her water pouring on her face.

"AHHHHH! MY MAKEUP! NOOOOO"

The three boys snickered

Nico-"YASS percy nice one lol."

Leo-" hahhahahahhaahahhah couldn't have done it better."

Nico- See you all in lunch, I'm younger than all of you so I won't be in your next class so come up with some ideas till then.

Percy- Yes sir

Leo-pffft your like what? 70? But ya whatever I'll think of some.

Nico-wow real original Leo.

The bell rang before any of them could write any more notes.

Nico heads to his health class hurrying so he could get a spot in the back, hoping to go unnoticed as he remembered what they were discussing today.

Nico silently spaces out while the teacher goes through attendance.

"As you all turn to page 45, you will see a paragraph titled The Difference between Gay and Straight Relationships." Ms. Jones says.

Nico snapped his head up, he was dreading today's class. He wondered if he could sneak out before he got called on, but he was to late.

"Nico." The teacher said. "Please read the first paragraph,"

"oh no oh no oh no oh no oh please Zeus, Hades anyone please make it stop." Nico silently prayed.

He couldn't stall any longer, he quickly snapped his eyes back on the page trying to appear emotionless as he read about gay love.

"Usually two men will use a condom while making love-" The class started snickering as Nico stopped reading, all he could think about was if the class could tell if he was gay, and Wills bright smile.

"Nico" the teacher says, "can you please continue?" He prayed to all the gods as he tried to come up with an excuse, and finally his prayers are answered.

Percy wondered the halls in his way to the bathroom, he didn't bother to hurry, he only left to get away from the dreaded math speeches.

"Usually two men will use a condom while making love." Percy suddenly recognized the voice as Nico, he looked through the window to see him look extremely uncomfortable. Being the good friend he was he tried to think up a plan before Nico had to read  
again, Percy knew fully well what came after that, as he had took this class last year. Just as the teacher asked Nico to read some more, he placed his hand on the ground and summoned a tiny earthquake to rattle the classroom.

As the class was trying to keep their balance Nico glanced at Percy, obviously suspecting he had done this, but before the rest of the class could follow his gaze Percy rushed down the hall and into a bathroom stall.

Leo picked at the slab of meat on his tray, waiting for his bros to show. He looked up surprised as Percy and Nico slammed their trays into the table shaking with laughter, well only Percy was, Nico looked mildly embarrassed.

Suddenly Leo and percy were on the ground laughing as Leo was told the story, but they had to stop when some sub came and scolded them for being to obnoxious.

"Guys I have the best idea for a prank." Leo stated, suddenly remembering their plan.

"Me and Nico should dress up as janitors and

Wonder the around by Percy's homeroom, then Percy should fake puke not the floor. Then as we janitors clean It up, we spill it on one of the popular girls."

"That sounds fun." Nico said and Percy agreed, "Even though it's not as good as some of our other stunts." Percy replied.

"If only Annabeth were here." Nico muttered, but the other two heard and silently agreed, but they would have to do the best.

As the bell rang for Percy's homeroom the friends rushed to prepare.


	2. Chap 1

.


End file.
